


Him

by megslittlehellhound



Series: Searching [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg's back. She's looking for Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

Meg was looking for him. They thought she was dead, and for a while, she was. She’s still not sure how she got back, but she is, and she’s trying to find Cas. She knew where to start to find the Winchesters, she’d done it before; and if she found them, she’d find Cas.

She’d been all over the States, and couldn’t find anything. She’s search around for hunts, or really just anything. She’d seen the angels fall, and she cried when she realized that Castiel was amongst them. She refused to believe he was dead, so now, here she was, still searching, making a stop in Cleveland, to get some rest.

She stopped at the least dingy motel she could find. She told the young clerk her name, paid in cash and waited for him to give her the key to her room. She walked outside to go to her room when she saw a door open, it was him. The black tussled hair, the blue eyes that have always been able to see her damaged soul; it was him. He didn’t see her, and the door closed again.

She ran to the door, and tried to catch her breath. She knocked, one, two, three, four times. And thank God, he opened it.

“Howdy, Clarence.”


End file.
